Dyna Storm Jr.
} |-| RS= } }}The Dyna Storm Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on July 22, 1993. It was based on the Dyna Storm R/C buggy, also made by Tamiya. Tamiya would later release the RS variant of the Dyna Storm on March 23, 2013. General info The Dyna Storm featuring the steamlined buggy body design, with 3-window canopy and rear spoiler. The damper and shock tower props can be found on the front nose and on behind the canopy The bodyshell is in the two-tone color, consists of ultramarine blue and black. There's the 'Dyna Storm' decals on the sides of the side cowls. The original Dyna Storm The original Dyna Storm has a 'Blow'n up a' storm' decal on the front nose, the 'Total control' decals on the side cowls and a 'Dyna Storm' decal on the spoiler. It has the car number 5 on the winglets. It was equipped with the white, large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. Both the chassis frame and A parts were molded in gray. RS The RS variant retains the same body decal patterns as the original, but with the few changes. The car number on the winglets and the 'Blow'n up a' storm' decal on the front nose were replaced by the 'RS' decals. The 'Total control' decals and a 'Dyna Storm' decal on the spoiler were also replaced by the 'Super-II Chassis' decals and the Tamiya logo decal respectively. The black color part of the two-tone color has the checker flag-like pattern. It was equipped with the cyan-plated, large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. It has the black chassis frame with silver A parts. About the Dyna Storm 1/10 R/C buggy Released in 1992, the Dyna Storm is a rear-wheel-drive R/C buggy released by Tamiya. It was derived from the prototype TRF-211X chassis. It has the FRP half-double deck chassis frame, with the rear-motor, rear-wheel-drive layout. The chassis is support by the four-wheel independant double wishbone suspensions, with oil-filled aluminum dampers and tie-rod upper arms for damping and camber adjustments. It was equipped with the front part-groove part-spike tires and rear spire spike tires. The Acto-Power Off-Roader 2WD 540-size motor was mated to a special gearbox, which houses the Multi-disc Clutch (MDC) system that protects gears and prevent slippage and a limited-slip ball-thrust differential. The axles are the universal driveshaft type. The Dyna Storm was later re-released in 2002, with the Acto-Power motor being replaced by the unlabeled, special-made 14T brushed motor. Technical info Length: 131 mm (Normal), 150 mm (RS) Width: 86 mm (Normal), 97 mm (RS) Height: 52 mm (Normal/RS) Chassis: Zero Chassis, Super-II Chassis Gear Set(s): 4.2:1 and 5:1 (Normal), 4.2:1 (RS) Gallery Boxarts DynaStormRSBoxart.png|Boxart of the RS variant. External links Tamiya Japan * Dyna Storm Jr. on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dyna Storm RS on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Dyna Storm RS on Tamiya America official website R/C buggy that the Mini 4WD car is based on * Dyna Storm on Tamiya official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars